This invention relates principally to the art of the chemistry of bread making, particularly to novel compositions as improvers of the properties of dough for bread making, more particularly to novel compositions containing oxidant improvers of the properties of dough and the breads prepared therefrom, still more particularly to novel oxidant containing compositions capable of replacing bromates in dough and bread improvement and to processes for their preparation and use.